momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream Wave
Dream Wave is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was freely distributed in a CD-R format on July 22, 2009 as an apologize for the release delay of Momoiro Punch. The song is a cover version of a track originally recorded by a graduated 3Bjunior member Rin Asuka and was included in Sutada 3Bjunior Last Daizenshu. Details The song was first performed by Rin Asuka in the annual 3-B Jr. LIVE: Nenmatsu Da yo! Zenin Shugo live event on December 28, 2008. On July 22, 2009 Momoiro Clover the song was freely distributed in a CD-R as an apologize for the release delay of Momoiro Punch and was first performed on the same day. The distributed CD, however, was a mistake as the song released was the karaoke version. The management quickly distributed another actual CD-R recording as an apologize to the mistake.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27,2013Natalie - Natalie - ももクロ初期曲集「入口のない出口」にあの“お詫びCD”曲 On June 7, 2013 the six-person version of the song was released as a track in the best indie album Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi and on January 1, 2014 the original recording of Rin Asuka was released as a track in Sutada 3Bjunior Last Daizenshu. The song is one of the old Momoiro Clover song that rarely being performed after their major debut, in one instance in Dokusen! Momokuno 60-pun vol.3 the song was performed at the request of the audiences.Natalie - 60分の向こう側へ！ももクロ時間限定ライブはギリギリ成功 Featured Members *Original recording by Rin Asuka *Covered by Momoiro Clover **Kanako Momota **Akari Hayami **Shiori Tamai **Ayaka Sasaki **Momoka Ariyasu (Only in the six person version in Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi) **Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Hiroi atsumeta mahou ten kara no okurimono Yume wa korekara yatte kuru no sa Ookina nami ni notte Ding dong Ding dong Kane ga nari kimi to boku to no hajimari Yaki tsukeru no sa kono shunkan Ding dong Ding dong Mune ga naru ima shika dekinai koto wo Yari togeru no sa kono ryoute de In the sky! Hashiri hajimeta kodou seishun no takaramono Asu wa kanarazu yatte kuru no sa Ookina yume wo nosete Ding dong Ding dong Kane ga nari kimi to boku to no aida ni Tsuki nukeru no sa kono kanjou Ding dong Ding dong Mune ga naru boku shika dekinai koto wo Sagashiteru no sa kono botan de In the sky! Wasurenai ima koushite ikiteiru koto Kono sora no mukou gawa Donna asu ga matteru kana Ding dong Ding dong Kane ga nari kimi to boku to no hajimari Yaki tsukeru no sa kono shunkan Ding dong Ding dong Mune ga naru ima shika dekinai koto wo Yari togeru no sa kono ryoute de Ryoute de ryoute de In the sky! |-| Original = 拾い集めた魔法 天からの贈り物 夢はこれから やってくるのさ 大きな波に乗って Ding dong Ding dong 鐘が鳴り 君と僕との始まり 焼きつけるのさ この瞬間 Ding dong Ding dong 胸がなる 今しか出来ないことを やり遂げるのさ この両手で In the sky! 走り始めた鼓動 青春の宝物 明日は必ず やってくるのさ 大きな夢を乗せて Ding dong Ding dong 鐘が鳴り 君と僕との間に 突き抜けるのさ この感情 Ding dong Ding dong 胸がなる 僕しか出来ないことを 探してるのさ このボタンで In the sky! 忘れない 今こうして生きていること この空の向こう側 どんな明日が待ってるかな Ding dong Ding dong 鐘が鳴り 君と僕との始まり 焼きつけるのさ この瞬間 Ding dong Ding dong 胸がなる 今しか出来ないことを やり遂げるのさ この両手で 両手で 両手で In the sky! Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' Trivia *Only Kanako, Akari and Reni got solo lines in this song. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:3Bjunior Songs Category:3Bjunior